legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tracer
"Cheers love! The Calavly's here!" - Tracer Tracer is one of the heroes in Overwatch. She is a time-jumping adventurer who is always willing to fight for the virtuous in the face of her life-threatening chronal disassociation condition. Toting twin pulse pistols, energy-based time bombs, and rapid-fire banter, Tracer is able to "blink" through space and rewind her personal timeline as she battles to right wrongs the world over. Backstory The former Overwatch agent known as Tracer is a time-jumping adventurer and an irrepressible force for good. She hails from London, and has traveled all over the world. She was a great admirer of Tekhartha Mondatta, and was inspired by Mei, an Overwatch scientist. She believes that sometimes, one simply has to do what is right, even if it's outside the law. Lena Oxton (call sign: "Tracer") was the youngest person ever inducted into Overwatch's experimental flight program. Known for her fearless piloting skills, she was handpicked to test the prototype of a teleporting fighter, the Slipstream. But during its first flight, the aircraft's teleportation matrix malfunctioned, and it disappeared. Lena was presumed dead. She reappeared months later, but her ordeal had greatly changed her: her molecules had been desynchronized from the flow of time. Suffering from "chronal disassociation," she was a living ghost, disappearing for hours and days at a time. Even for the brief moments she was present, she was unable to maintain physical form. Sometimes she had strange dreams about the past, including being a kitchen maid at a large house in the country. Overwatch's doctors and scientists were stumped, and Tracer's case seemed hopeless until the gorilla scientist Winston designed the chronal accelerator, a device capable of keeping Tracer anchored in the present. In addition, it gave Tracer the ability to control her own time, allowing her to speed it up and slow it down at will. The effects of the accident also gave Tracer unique ageing properties. Personality Tracer is a very energetic and cheeky woman, loving a good joke and giggling during battle. She's often quick-witted and displays great affection and even insight towards her friends, such as Winston and Mei. She is extremely fearless and determined, not being afraid to take chances and being enthusiastic about discovering new things and places, according to her reaction to meeting all the different characters and seeing all the sights of the Nexus in her trailer for Heroes of the Storm. Tracer seems to be interested in the teachings of Mondatta and the Shambali, as conveyed by her dialogue with Zenyatta. She also prefers to keep her pulse bombs to herself, as specified by one of her lines with Junkrat. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Darkmageddon Relationships Winston (Overwatch) Emily (Overwatch) Mei (Overwatch) Mercy (Overwatch) D.Va (Overwatch) Reinhardt (Overwatch) Genji (Overwatch) Widowmaker (Overwatch) Ruby Rose Naruto Uzumaki Black Star Sheena Fujibayashi Samus Aran Yang Xiao Long Taki Natsu (Soul Calibur) Ibuki (Street Fighter) Mai Shiranui Kirumi Tojo Jill Valentine Calypso Gallery Tracer-wallpaper-wide.jpg Overwatch-Tracer-CHerez-plecho-Geekster.ru .jpg blizzardremovetracerpose.jpg YifGS4jS4EU.jpg ea1GMywlhqQ.jpg TracerArt.jpg Tracer_Menu.jpg overwatch-agent-tracer-2560-1600.jpg sdfdfgdgdbh.jpg hdfon.ru-812901531.jpg tracer-game-3840x2400.jpg b20d417e6fa4aea508932accf5326236.jpg Naruto Black Star and Tracer.png|"Naruto Uzumaki Black Star and Tracer" Ruby Rose and Tracer.png|"Ruby Rose and Tracer" Tracer43.png|"Tracer as she appears in Overwatch 2" Tracer and Mai.png|"Tracer and Mai Shiranui" Samus and Tracer.png|"Samus Aran and Tracer" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Overwatch Universe Category:Gun Users Category:Brunettes Category:Adventurers Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Sexy characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18